1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheelbarrows. More specifically, the present invention relates to a wheelbarrow with improved stability and resistance to tipping over.
2. State of the Art
Wheelbarrows are commonly used. Many persons such as homeowners or construction workers use wheelbarrows for moving dirt, rocks, concrete, and many other materials. Wheelbarrows are often used while constructing a building, installing or maintaining landscaping, gardening, general yard work, etc. Wheelbarrows increase the ease, efficiency, and speed of performing these tasks by providing mechanical advantage in lifting and moving a load and by providing a greatly increased capacity to move a load over other methods such as carrying by hand or bucket. A significant number of the households across the U.S. own wheelbarrows.
Existing wheelbarrows, while useful, suffer from several flaws which impair their ease of use. Existing wheelbarrows are difficult to maneuver over objects due to the bar which crosses in front of the wheel. Existing wheelbarrows also become increasingly unstable with increasing load, causing the wheelbarrow to tip over if the user does not maintain the handles level while transporting a load. Existing wheelbarrows also keep the bucket high off of the ground, requiring a person to lift objects a fair height in order to fill the wheelbarrow and increasing the likelihood that the wheelbarrow tips over while filling.
There is thus a need for a wheelbarrow which overcomes these limitations. There is a need for a wheelbarrow which is more stable and less likely to tip during use.